To decrease EMI by a brush motor with electronic elements arranged around the brush motor, a filter circuit is disposed between the brush and the external power source. The filter circuit includes inductors and/or capacitors. When the motor is in operation, current commutation and sparks are generated by the commutator segments of the commutator rotating relative to the brush, which results in electromagnetic radiation which may cause electromagnetic interference with neighboring electronic equipment. Metal elements such as the inductors and metal portions of the brush installation may act as antennas to transmit or radiate the EMI signals. If the electromagnetic radiation has a high frequency, the metal elements mat transmit the electromagnetic radiation of the motor beyond an acceptable radiation limit.